Birthday Cake
by PJOBookWorm
Summary: What happened to get Carter and Sadie so mad on the day of Sadie's sixth birthday? Includes both Carter's and Sadie's POV.


**So, this is what I think could have happened on Sadie's sixth birthday. It's in both Carter's and Sadie's POV. Enjoy! (I hope!)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kane chronicles.**

* * *

**Carter's POV:**

It was my sister Sadie's sixth birthday. We usually had a family tradition to celebrate birthdays outside, but since it was raining today, we stayed inside.

I navigated through the crowd of people and went up to Sadie, saying, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"Thanks," Sadie said.

Sadie and I might have been brother and sister, but we sure didn't look alike. In fact, people on the street probably didn't even know we were related. I looked like my dad and had dark brown skin and brown eyes. However, Sadie looked like my mom and had light skin, caramel-colored hair, and blue eyes.

"So…" I looked around impatiently. "When's the cake coming?" I asked.

Sadie sighed and rolled her eyes.

Just then, Dad brought the ice cream cake out and set it on the table, right on time! Wow, Sadie's cake looked awesome and delicious! It was vanilla flavored and had blue frosting. There were other decorations on the cake made of icing. The cake even smelled delicious! On the cake, in big words, it said:

HAPPY 6TH BIRTHDAY, SADIE!

_Make a Wish!_

Mom brought out the candle lighter and I got grouchy then. I had asked her if I could light the candles, but she refused, saying I was too young. I could light them fine without burning the house down! It was Sadie you had to watch out for.

Mom lit the candles and they glowed.

We started singing. "Happy birthday to you…"

I added in, "Cha-cha-cha!" to make it more... fun.

"Happy birthday to you!"

"Cha-cha-cha!" I sang.

"Happy birthday dear Sadie…"

"Cha-cha-cha!"

"Happy birthday to you!"

"Cha-cha-cha!"

Sadie closed her eyes, making a wish. Then she opened her eyes. She took a deep breath and blew out the candles.

People started clapping, but then the candles re-lit! My eyes widened. She had gotten the trick candles that kept re-lighting! No fair! I had never gotten those! I had seen a lot of people blow and blow to blow them out. I knew that if I had ever gotten the chance to blow out those candles, I could in one try, two at the most.

Sadie took another breath and blew again. The candles lit up. She took another breath and blew, and the candles lit up. By this time, Sadie was laughing hysterically and on her fourth blow, it was feeble and didn't do much.

Now, I knew I could blow out all the candles in one try, so I said, "Sadie, that was already four times!" Then, I added, "You won't even get your birthday wish in at least five years! Let me do it!" I hoped that would win her over.

Apparently not.

Sadie stubbornly said, "NO!" and elbowed me out of her way.

Sadie took another blow, and the candles still lit up again.

I was growing frustrated. I had never gotten trick candles before! Why couldn't I have a chance to blow them out? Besides, at my last birthday, it was outside and windy, and before I had a chance to blow out my candles, the wind blew them out! My favorite part of a birthday (besides the cake and presents) was blowing out the candles!

"Come on! Why can't I blow out the candles?" I asked.

"Because it's MY cake!" Sadie shouted at me.

I grew mad at Sadie for being selfish. "So? Now that's another FIVE years before you get your wish granted!" I shouted.

"Why should it matter to you? The wish doesn't even concern you!" Sadie shot back.

True, but one of my pet peeves was people who took to long to blow out the birthday candles.

"I'm two years older than you! You have to listen to me! Let me blow out the candles!" I shouted.

"I can do it by myself!" Sadie shouted.

"Why don't you just let me blow them out?" I yelled.

"NO!" Sadie screamed.

"You aren't going to blow them out anytime soon!" I argued.

"So what? You probably just want cake right now, don't you, you big pig!" Sadie shouted, grabbing my shirt.

That's when I snapped. I hated when people called me a pig. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Dad rushing towards us.

"I am not a pig!" I yelled as anger rushed into me. I pushed Sadie back.

Before Dad could reach us, the cake went _BOOOOM_ and exploded.

Cake splattered everywhere. A piece of cake hit Sadie and she started crying. There was icing, frosting, and cake all over the walls, ceiling, floor, and people.

I spotted one lone candle stuck upside-down on the ceiling. It was the only candle still lighted. I walked closer to it, jumped, took a blow, and blew it out! I knew I could blow it out! I grinned.

"CARTER!" Sadie yelled. She looked mad. What, was it my fault I blew out the candle for her? She should be grateful.

"That would have taken you five more tries!" I yelled back, red in the face from anger. "I blew it out in one try! You'll get your wish in six years! Why don't you thank me?"

"Because it's MY cake!" Sadie screamed.

Mom and Dad drew near. They separated us. Dad took me my room.

"Now, Carter. You are two years older than Sadie, making you the one who's more responsible. I don't want to see you getting into a fight with her about blowing out candles. Is that clear?" Dad asked.

I nodded miserably. I knew I had overreacted.

"Um… Dad?" I asked. Something else came to my mind.

"Yes?" Dad asked.

"Well… why did the cake explode?" I asked.

Dad tensed. He didn't answer for a long time. Finally, he said, "One of you must have hit the cake."

I knew he knew something else. But before I could ask, he left.

I never believed Dad's response. I knew for sure Sadie and I never hit the cake. It was as if the cake was responding to our anger. Dad was holding something back, and I promised myself I'd find out, sooner of later. If it had to take me six years, I'd find out.

* * *

**Sadie's POV:**

The weather outside was horrible with lots of rain. I usually had my birthday celebration outside, but since today was rainy, I settled to have it inside.

"Happy birthday, Sadie!" People kept coming up to me and saying.

"Thank you," I always said back.

My older brother Carter came up to me. A lot of times, people didn't think we were brother and sister. I had light skin and my hair was in the middle of blond and brown and blue eyes since I took after my mum. However, Carter took after my dad and dark brown skin and brown eyes.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Carter grinned.

"Thanks," I said.

"When's the cake coming?" He asked.

I sighed. How typical of him. Do boys only think about food?

On timing, Dad brought the cake into the room and set it on the table. The cake looked awesome. It was vanilla flavored and had blue frosting on it. There were tons of decorations and flowers made of icing on the top. In big letters, it said:

HAPPY 6TH BIRTHDAY, SADIE!

_Make a Wish!_

Mum brought over the candle lighter and she lit the candles. The candles glowed prettily.

The lights dimmed, and people started singing. "Happy birthday to you…"

"Cha-cha-cha!" Carter added in.

"Happy birthday to you!"

"Cha-cha-cha!"

"Happy birthday dear Sadie…"

"Cha-cha-cha!"

"Happy birthday to you!"

"Cha-cha-cha!"

I closed my eyes and made a wish: A wish for a cat.

I blew out the candles. People started clapping, but then the candles re-lit. Mum and Dad had bought those types of candles that kept lighting up after you blew it. Some people thought those were annoying, but I thought they were fun to blow out!

I took a deep breath and with all my strength, blew out the candles again. They re-lit, again. I blew and blew, and the candles kept lighting themselves back again. I was laughing hysterically. However, my brother Carter was getting annoyed.

"Sadie, that was already four times! You won't even get your birthday wish for at least five years!" Carter said. "Let me do it!"

"No!" I said, elbowing him out of the way. It was _my _cake; I should be able to blow out my own candles!

I took another deep breath and blew. The candles went out… then some re-lit.

Carter was growing frustrated. "Come on! Why can't I blow out the candles?"

"Because it's MY cake!" I shouted at him. He got to blow out his candles on his birthday, so I got to be able to blow out my candles on my birthday.

"So? Now that's another FIVE years that you won't get your wish granted!" Carter said.

"Why should it matter to you?" I asked. "The wish doesn't even concern you!"

"I'm two years older than you! You have to listen to me! Let me blow the candles out!" Carter shouted.

"I can do it by myself!" I yelled. He didn't have the right to boss me around just because he was two years older than me!

"Why don't you just let me blow them out?" Carter asked.

"NO!" I screamed angrily. Would Carter just give it up? This wasn't his birthday, it wasn't his cake, and he didn't have the right to be able to blow out MY candles.

"You aren't going to be able to blow them out any time soon!" Carter shouted, frustrated.

"So what? You probably just want cake right now, don't you, you big pig!" I shouted, grabbing his shirt.

I could see Dad rushing over to us, trying to make us stop fighting.

Carter's eyes narrowed. "I'm not a pig!" He screamed and pushed me.

Before Dad could reach us, the cake exploded. Literally. Cake got everywhere. On the wall, on my parents, even on me!

A chunk of cake hit my forehead. I started crying. My birthday cake was ruined and I hadn't even gotten to finish blowing out my candles!

Icing, cake, and candles were all over the place: On the walls, the ceilings, the floor, and on people. I saw one lone candle stuck upside-down on the ceiling, still lighted. I wiped away my tears and went to blow it out.

Suddenly, the candle went out by a gust of wind. I looked around and saw that Carter had blown out the candle. How could he? I grew mad.

"CARTER!" I yelled.

"That would have taken you five more tries!" He yelled back, red-faced. "I blew it out in one try! You'll get your wish in six years! Why don't you thank me?"

"Because it's MY cake!" I screamed. Why did he even care how long it took me to blow out the candles?

Mum and Dad ran towards us. "That's enough, you guys."

Mum took me to my room. She washed off the cake on my face. "Now, Sadie. Don't get mad. It's just a birthday cake."

"Yeah, but Carter didn't have the right to blow out the candles!" I argued. That prat!

Mum sighed. "I'll get you another cake soon, okay? And then you can blow out the candles by yourself."

I sighed and nodded. After Mum left the room, I lied back on my bed and closed my eyes, erasing my anger.

It seemed like my life changed completely when Mum died. I was shipped off to my grandparents in London. Before I left, my dad gave me a present: a cat.

* * *

**Yup! That's how I imagined it to be from Sadie and Carter's point of view. I had to make it very angry. :P I hope you like it!**


End file.
